Conventionally, in a power generation system, such as a fuel cell or a gas engine, if the sum of activation electric power necessary to activate the power generation system and power consumption of an external electric power load of the power generation system exceeds contract electric power, a breaker trips, and the power generation system is forced to stop its activation. In order to prevent the breaker from tripping when activating the power generation system, a power generation system is proposed, which does not execute the activation if the sum of the activation electric power of the power generation system and the power consumption of the external electric power load exceeds the contract electric power (see PTL 1, for example).